Starcross
Agency, split into the stories Starcross, Heavencross and Fatecross, is a science fantasy verse created by Promestein. Summary Starcross At the turn of the 20th century, the renegade AI SOLSTICE renders the Earth inhabitable using a magical solar reactor, before being seemingly killed by her wife, EQUINOX. Several hundred years later, a young girl, Minna Yamane, dreams of becoming a great witch in emulation of EQUINOX, her idol, and works towards this dream alongside an unusual acquisition of hers she discovered by chance... Heavencross Stranded outside of Heaven after a small mission went wrong, Harahel, for the first time in their life, experiences the world beyond Heaven's reaches and comes to question their place in the universe with the help of a renegade law. Fatecross In the world that remains, a survivor tries to change. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: Opponents: Neutral: Power of the Verse The world of Agency bears a variety of powerful characters, with most sitting in Tier 5, around Planet to Dwarf Star level, at the least, and reaching up to Tier 3 and Galaxy level with the setting's strongest characters - a single, highly powerful attack is Tier 2, Universe level+. Speeds range from Massively FTL, with characters who can explicitly surpass lightspeed and outspeed radiation attacks, to Massively FTL+, with the fastest characters having enough speed to quickly travel universal distances while fighting. However, Agency's most powerful aspect is its hax. Nearly all characters can affect the soul in combat, harming it just as they do the body with every attack, and many can manipulate abstract concepts and ideas in some way - while these concepts are personal and mental constructions, many characters can shape them into abstract concepts and impose them onto reality. Even weak characters could, feasibly, with enough effort and willpower, manipulate causality and erase objects or beings from existence. The strongest of characters can warp fate, manipulate space and time, induce death, and alter the physical laws of the universe. More information on the functions and mechanics of Agency's magic system can be found on this blog post. Blogs Explanations on the World and the mechanics of magic, with information on absolute barriers here and inner worlds here. Here, we have, angels and their abilities. Calculations * EQUINOX making a storm the size of the Great Red Spot, outspeeding a radiation beam, and converting 80% of the Moon into energy (Country level to Multi-Continent level, Massively FTL, and Dwarf Star level, respectively). Etcetera * Fighting Game-style Dialogue Stories * Alice Breaks a Computer Because She's a Toddler * Assorted Mastema * Baby Calendar * Birthday * EQUINOX versus SOLSTICE * Happy Birthday EQUINOX * Killers * Merry Christmas! * SOLSTICE and Ceres Play Chess Profiles ''Note: Many of these profiles are undergoing revisions. If a page exists but is not linked, it does not yet meet my standards.'' |-|Starcross Cast= Our Heroes: * Minna Yamane * EQUINOX Invictus: * SOLSTICE * Mercury * Venus * Mars * Ceres * Jupiter * Neptune * Pluto Cosmos: * Galette * Kyarne * Maple Kuna * Mariposa * Milky Way Zabaniya: # Deleter # Fuse # Terror # Miracle # Observer # Instant # Warden |-|Heavencross Cast= Heaven: * Yaldabaoth Archangels: # Mastema # Abaddon # Uriel # Sariel # Jophiel # Gabriel # Raphael High-Ranking Angels: * Azrael * Dumah * Metatron Others: * Harahel * Raziel Hell: Demon Lords: * Asmodeus * Baphomet * Beelzebub * Belphegor * Leviathan * Lucifer Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Verses Category:Science Fantasy Verses